Most motor vehicles are equipped with a wiper assembly which is used to remove rain and debris from a vehicle window. A wiper generally consists of an arm, pivoting at one end, with a blade attached to the other end. The blade is swung back and forth over the window, pushing water from its surface. In a typical automatic car wash, a vehicle is moved on a conveyor while implements such as brushes, rags and pliable extensions are used to clean the exterior of the vehicle, including the vehicle windows. The implements may get entangled with the wiper assembly, resulting in damage to the wiper assembly.